Historia de amor
by K. Crazy Cullen
Summary: Bella está cansada de que Edward Cullen, el chico del que está enamorada, no se fije en ella. Quiere tener su historia de amor con él y para ello decidirá escribirle una carta, aunque lo que suceda con ella será inesperado.


**~.~...*...*...: Historia de amor :...*...*...~.~**

Miró por décima vez el blanco papel que reposaba sobre su escritorio. Parecía que se burlaba de ella, que se burlaba de que no era capaz de escribir lo que tanto anhelaba sobre él. Llevaba más de un mes preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si era la mejor idea enviarle una carta anónima contándole todos sus sentimientos. Solo quería ver su reacción y según eso se decidiría a dar el siguiente paso: contarle sobre su enamoramiento.

Isabella Swan era una persona que pensaba mucho antes de actuar. Nunca decía algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse y jamás daba un paso en falso. Prefería meditar y rectificar antes de hacer algo de lo que se avergonzaría siempre. Era insegura y lo sabía, pero su mejor manera de llevar su vida siempre fue meditando bien antes de actuar y no iba a cambiar a sus diecisiete años, o eso pensaba hasta que él, Edward Cullen, llegó a vivir a su pequeño pueblo: Forks.

Antes de conocerlo nunca se había enamorado, nunca había sentido la necesidad desesperante de querer ver a alguien al menos una vez al día y las estúpidas mariposas en el estómago cuando él, por casualidad, la miraba más de lo estrictamente necesario. Su vida, antes de que su corazón se fijara en Edward, eran los estudios. Era una persona callada y que dedica la mayoría de su tiempo a estudiar. Nunca había tenido una distracción tan grande como él y nunca había deseo tanto ser más visible para una persona. Soñaba con que llegara el día en que él la saludara, con un suave beso en los labios, y le dijera cuanto la amaba.

Llevaba más de un año enamorada a escondidas de Edward Cullen, el chico más hermoso y perfecto que había conocido a lo largo de su corta vida. Compartía varias clases juntos, aunque parecía que ella era totalmente invisible para él, pues apenas habían compartido unas palabras y todas ellas en clase de biología, en la que se sentaban juntos. Sabía que su timidez no ayudaba en nada a poder establecer una relación que pasara del hola cuando compartían clase, pero le era imposible no tartamudear y colorarse cuando lo tenía delante.

Edward Cullen era un chico que parecía poder leer dentro de ti. Cuando, alguna vez, se había quedado mirándola fijamente Bella se sentía morir. Sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo, la comisura de sus labios se torcía levemente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente sus orbes verdes atrapaban los ojos chocolate de la castaña. Bella no podía evitar sonrojarse, sobretodo cuando él la miraba así, de una manera que la hacía sentirse comestible. Cada vez que eso pasaba, aunque habían sido muy pocas, ella usaba su pelo para ocultar su sonrojado rostro y miraba hacía el suelo. Sentía sus manos temblar y eso provocaba que las apretara una con la otra para detener el nerviosismo.

Era consciente de que en alguna ocasión él quiso entablar alguna charla más larga, pero Bella, debido a su nerviosismo cada vez que lo tenía cerca, solo contestaba con monosílabos y con la vista clavada en el suelo. Más de una vez se vio obligada a salir corriendo con alguna tonta excusa para poder respirar. El olor personal de Edward parecía querer ahogarla. Era tan malditamente adictivo que sentía ganas de respirar más deprisa de lo normal y eso, para mal, solo provocaba que jadeara ridículamente y que las palabras le salieran entrecortadas.

Se sentía tremendamente estúpida y ridícula a su lado. Ella, comparada con la perfección que él poseía, no valía nada. Sabía que él jamás se fijaría en ella más allá de lo normal. Había muchas otras chicas hermosas y con mejores cuerpos en el instituto para que Edward se fijara exactamente de Bella, la chica más normal y callada del mundo. En lo único en lo que él se podía interesar, si es que lo hacía, era en la riqueza léxica que poseía. Amaba leer, de hecho, leía todo lo que caía en sus manos y eso, a lo largo de los años, la había ayudado a tener amplios conocimientos sobre cualquier tema, ya sea cotidiano o particular. Bella podía ofrecer una amplia y amena charla, llena de hermosas palabras que asombraban a cualquiera.

Pero su problema venía cuando Edward Cullen era la persona con la que charlaba. Pues cuando hablaba con él sus palabras se fugaban de su cerebro y la dejaban en la misma condición en la que vivían las estúpidas huecas que la rodeaban. Odia a todas esas chicas que por el solo hecho de poseer un bonito cuerpo y popularidad se creían las reinas del instituto. Las odiaba porque eran las que menos sabían y a las que más apreciaban. Sabía, en el fondo, que ese odio era envidia. A ella no le molestaba pasar desapercibida, lo que le molestaba es que esas estúpidas engreídas estaran rodeadas de todos los chicos del instituto y de él, de su amor platónico.

El resto de personas le daba igual, el único que le importaba era Edward y él siempre estaba rodeado de todas esas estúpidas que andaban colgadas de su brazo, fingiendo sonrisas y rogando por un poco de su atención. Sabía de sobra que, al igual que ella, anhelaban atención de Edward, porque él no era como el resto de descerebrados que estudiaban ahí. Él era amable, risueño y todo un caballero. No juzgaba a las personas por su aspecto y no le gustaba estar dentro del grupo de los populares, pero por ser el capitán del equipo de futbol no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Poder tener algún tipo de relación amistosa con Edward sería todo un sueño, un sueño que Bella veía cada vez más inalcanzable. Era consciente de que la situación se escapaba de sus manos. Jamás pensó enfrentarla de esa manera pero qué mejor que coger al toro por los cuernos. Estaba harta de suspirar por él, de tener que observarlo a escondidas, de no poder entablar una simple conversación por su enorme nerviosismo. Estaba harta de ser la chica invisible, la que jamás había tenido novio y que aún no había sido besada por nadie.

Quería tenerlo a él a su lado, como su amigo o tal vez como su novio. Sabía que ese término nunca los uniría. Tenía más que claro que él ni siquiera se interesaba un poco por ella. Para él Bella Swan no era más que esa chica tímida que se sentaba a su lado en biología. Que equivocada estaba. No podía hacerse ni una ligera idea de lo ciega que estaba. Se encerraba tanto en su propio mundo que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de la verdadera situación y si no actuaba pronto quizás, para cuando quisiera remediarlo, sería demasiado tarde.

Hoy no lo había visto en todo el día y llegó a casa más que frustrada. Ya que no podía alcanzar una relación más allá de los saludos con él se conformaba con verlo al menos una vez al día. No había ido a clase en todo el día, pues justo hoy, los miércoles, era cuando más clases compartían. En las tres clases en las que podía verlo, una de ellas biología, esperó anhelante por su llegada, pero él no llegó. Cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura, miraba la puerta constantemente esperanzada de que él, repentinamente, la atravesara con su grácil paso y su brillante sonrisa.

Sus pobres uñas habían sufrido los daños que provocaban el hecho de no verlo. Estaba tremendamente preocupada por él, pues no sabía si le había pasado algo grave ya que Edward nunca faltaba a las clases. Rara era la vez que no lo veía sentado en su sitio habitual y cuando no lo hacía era porque tenía entrenamiento y se ausentaba junto a otros alumnos de la clase.  
>Miró con pena nuevamente sus uñas, viendo el grado del estropicio que se había creado. Seis de ellas estaban totalmente mordidas y toda la laca de uñas azul que portaba estaba irreconocible. Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, amaba sus uñas y siempre procuraba llevarlas lo mejor posible, adoraba ver sus manos en perfecto estado y ahora, viendo como habían quedado, gimió por lo bajo e intentó arreglarlas rápidamente.<p>

Cogió todo lo necesario y empezó con la tarea, dejando nuevamente de lado la hoja en blanco que estaba frente a sus ojos. No tenía el valor suficiente para escribírsela, no sabía que poner exactamente. Después de observar largo y tendido la hoja en blanco decidió desechar la idea de escribirle una carta y dársela por San Valentín. No era una buena idea y aunque lo supo desde el principió se ilusionó con la idea de que él descubriera que había sido ella y le dijera que también la amaba.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de ver tantas películas románticas y de leer tantas historias de amor. Como ella mismo decía eso solo pasaba en las películas, era imposible que en la realidad, y menos en su mundo, el chico guapo y popular se enamorara de la chica tímida e introvertida del instituto. Tenía que dejar de soñar con eso, pues no le hacía ningún bien. Soñando solo lograba ilusionarse y sabía que jamás pasaría lo que su loca mente maquinaba.

Apretujó con rabia la hoja en blanco que por tanto tiempo había estado sobre su escritorio. Hace un mes exactamente que esa descabellada idea atravesó su mente llenándola de ilusiones. Fantaseó con la manera de entregársela, tal vez podría dejarla entre sus cuadernos o en su casillero o dársela en persona. No, definitivamente esa no era una opción. Nunca se atrevería a hacer algo así, ni estando borracha.  
>Miró por última vez el arrugado papel y lo encestó con furia en su cubo de basura. Definitivamente la idea de la carta era la peor idea que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Si lo hacía no conseguiría más que ser la burla del instituto por intentar enamorar a un chico inalcanzable.<p>

Sonrió feliz cuando acabó de arreglar sus uñas. No habían quedado igual de perfectas que antes pero al menos estaban presentables. Igualó el tamaño de todas y decidió pintarlas de rojo pasión. Hizo algún adorno en tonos negros sobre el llamativo rojo y amó el diseño que le había quedado. Era un dibujo abstracto y que le costó lo suyo hacerlo, pero mereció la pena. Si lo mirabas fijamente se podía apreciar claramente que los trazos dibujados se movían. Su madre le había enseñado a dibujar ese tipo de diseños, los que eran conocidos como ilusiones ópticas por la mayoría de personas.

Esa noche, después de hacer todas las tareas pendientes, se sintió insegura. Una extraña sensación atravesaba su cuerpo, como si algo inhóspito le fuera a suceder. Nunca se había sentido así, como desesperada, ansiosa porque amaneciera para poder llegar a clase. Bueno, realmente sabía que esa desesperación era por verlo. Porque aunque jamás le preguntaría sobre los motivos de su falta por lo menos si lo veía se sentiría segura y tranquila. Quiso dormirse lo más rápido posible, pero cuando ya estaba arropada y casi cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo se vio obligada a levantarse para poder guardar las entradas que le habían llegado hace unas horas.

Tenía que enseñárselas a Ángela, y sabía que si no las guardaba ahora mismo mañana con las prisas se las dejaría en casa. Habían estado esperando por esas entradas mucho tiempo, las había encargado por Internet y estaba, al igual que su amiga, muy contenta de que solo en dos días irían a ver a sus cantantes favoritos en concierto.  
>Tenían dos asientos reservados en la zona vip, que aunque les había costado bastante dinero sabían que merecía la pena. Poder verlos en directo era un sueño que esperaron por mucho tiempo y poder ir con su mejor amiga era de lo más emocionante.<br>Durmió feliz, porque mañana compartiría la alegría del concierto con Ángela y tenía la esperanza de poder ver a Edward.

Despertó emocionada e hizo las tareas rutinarias más rápido de lo normal. Se duchó, cambió de ropa, arregló, desayunó y salió en su Chevrolet conduciendo a una velocidad más elevada de lo normal. Estaba impaciente por llegar.  
>Ya en el estacionamiento del instituto, el cual aún estaba casi vacío, miró su horario y poco le faltó golpearse contra el volante cuando se dio cuenta de que era jueves y solo le tocaba la última clase con Edward, aunque dentro de lo malo había algo positivo pues le tocaba sentarse a su lado en biología.<p>

Apoyada en su rojo coche y con un libro entre sus manos esperó por la llegada de su amiga. Tenía dentro de ese libro las entradas cuidadosamente guardadas y sonreía feliz pensando en el concierto. Le daba mucha emoción poder ir.  
>—¡Bella! —Le gritó Ángela a lo lejos.<br>—Hola. —Saludó sonriendo. —Tengo las entradas. —Le dijo aún más feliz mientras las rebuscaba entre las páginas del libro. Cuando elevó la mirada no se encontró con la sonrisa igual a la suya que tanto esperaba en el rostro de Ángela.  
>—Tenía que hablarte sobre eso… —Su amiga titubeó y Bella se esperaba lo peor.<p>

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó temerosa.  
>—No podré ir… —El susurró de Ángela fue casi imperceptible aunque Bella lo escuchó perfectamente.<br>—¡¿Qué? —Casi gritó la castaña alarmada.  
>—Lo siento… —Ángela bajó la mirada.<br>—¿Por qué? —Demandó Bella irritada. Tenía mucha ilusión de ir a ese concierto.  
>—Operan a mi madre. —Bella miró con lástima a su amiga. No había sido nada considerada con ella.<p>

—Lo lamento Ángela yo…  
>—No te preocupes Bella. Esta operación es para bien. Ella estaba esperando la llamada del médico para que le dijera el día de la operación. Después de ella podrá volver a hacer vida normal. Su enfermedad estará curada. —Los ojos de Ángela brillaron.<br>—Me alegro mucho Áng. Perdón por haber sido tan injusta.  
>—No tienes porque disculparte Bella. Estábamos esperando mucho por ese concierto… Lo lamento.<br>—Es igual, otra vez será. —Ángela frunció el ceño.

—No seas tonta. Te regalo mi entrada para que vayas con quien quieras. —Bella entrecerró los ojos pues su amiga sabía que su vida social era nula.  
>—Sabes que no conozco a nadie con quien ir… No sé, se las daré a mis padres. Supongo que irán aunque no les guste, por no desperdiciar el dinero.<br>—Como tú quieras.  
>—¿No conoces tú a nadie que quiera ir?<br>—No, la verdad es que no.

—Bueno… Entonces ya veré que hago con ellas. Ya iremos juntas en otra ocasión. —Sonrió aunque se sentía totalmente desilusionada.

Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas para Bella. El almuerzo fue un poco mejor pues hablando con su amiga el tiempo se le pasaba muy rápido. No había visto a Edward en la toda la mañana y aunque estaba impaciente por la llegada del almuerzo, pues si había ido seguro que lo vería, aceptó ir con Ángela a pasear al bosque que quedaba detrás del instituto. El día estaba más soleado de lo normal y eso, en Forks, era muy extraño.

Saltó en su silla cuando sonó el estridente timbre que marcaba el término de la penúltima hora del día. Ahora tenía que ir al laboratorio, el cual quedaba en la zona este, sentarse en su lugar habitual y esperar por la llegada de Edward. En todo el trayecto rogó porque él hubiera ido, pues si no lo veía no sabía de lo que era capaz. Él era como una droga para ella. Una droga tremendamente adictante que necesitaba todos los días.  
>Entró con la mirada gacha, observando sus convers negras y cuando llegó a su sitio un movimiento a su lado la alertó de que alguien había ahí. Elevó temerosa la mirada, para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban expectantes.<p>

Tropezó en el último tramo y golpeó sus piernas con la silla, la cual al moverse provocó un molesto y fuerte sonido. Siseó por lo bajo y escuchó llamativas carcajadas a su alrededor. Elevó la mirada, pues al tropezarse fijó sus ojos en el suelo, y vio que las que se reían eran las huecas de siempre. Las rubias hermanas Denalí, Jessica y Laurent la miraban con desdén y se burlaban en su cara. Sin querer fijó la mirada en las esmeraldas de Edward y vio que el fruncía el ceño con molestia. De manera sutil apartó las manos de Irina que estaban sobre sus hombros y recolocó la silla de Bella que había caído al suelo.

No pudo evitar crear un nuevo tono de rojo con sus mejillas. Siempre que tenía delante a Edward se sonrojaba, pero esta vez su coloración fue mucho más fuerte y se avergonzó de ella misma.  
>Apartó reticente su mirada, la cual se había quedado demasiado fija en la de Edward, y con timidez se sentó en la silla que él apartó para ella.<br>Fingió leer el libro que poseía en sus manos, el mismo de la mañana, mientras escuchaba con atención pero disimuladamente la charla que tenían sus compañeras de clase intentando llamar la atención de Edward.

—¿Regalarás rosas o bombones en San Valentín Eddy? —Bella tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus labios para no reírse de la melosa voz que había puesto Jessica al dirigirse a Edward. El diminutivo que usó para llamarlo le pareció ridículo.  
>—No me llames así. —Gruñó Edward claramente irritado. —Y no regalaré nada. —Sentenció.<br>Bella se sintió feliz de que él no les regalara nada a esas huecas que estaban detrás de él y mucho más de que no tuviera novia, pues verlo en ese aspecto con alguna chica la destrozaría.  
>—Pues vaya… —Contestó con desdén Jessica claramente enfadada. Seguramente ella y todas las demás habían esperado por algún regalo de Edward.<p>

—A sus sitios todos. —Demandó el profesor mientras entraba a la clase. Los alumnos obedecieron rápidamente y el aula quedó en completo silencio. Bella se vio obligada a cerrar el libro y por pereza de no guardarlo lo apartó hacía la parte superior izquierda de la mesa que compartía con Edward. No supo porque, pero prefirió hacerlo hacia ese lado, en el que se encontraba Edward, en vez de para el contrario.  
>Elevó la mirada de la mesa y la concentró en el profesor que trasteaba con los instrumentos que había traído en sus manos.<p>

—Bien, hoy trabajaremos con las muestras que les entregaré. Cada mesa tendrá que decirme en un papel escrito que fase de la mitosis o meiosis es, además de una pequeña explicación que harán en conjunto poniéndose de acuerdo con sus compañeros.  
>Bella suspiró cuando el profesor terminó de hablar. Tendría que tener más trato con Edward y, aunque eso la alegraba, también la ponía muy nerviosa. Él conseguía llevar sus sensaciones al límite.<p>

—Swan y Cullen. —Habló la firme voz del profesor mientras les entregaba las muestras. —Tienen toda la hora. —Ambos asintieron y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, alargaron sus brazos para coger las muestras. Sus manos se chocaron y por poco las muestras caen al suelo. Bella suspiró aliviada cuando vio como Edward las cogía rápidamente y las colocaba en el centro de la mesa.  
>—Eso estuvo cerca. —Dijo él sonriendo deslumbrantemente.<br>—Sí. —La voz de Bella fue apenas un murmullo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar las ideas y se concentró en el trabajo.

Cuando ya habían terminado con una muestra se tomaron un pequeño descanso. Bella cogió su botella de agua y se giró hacia el lado contrario de Edward para beber más tranquila. Cuando se giró su brazo chocó con algo.  
>—Creo que es tuyo. —Le dijo Edward extendiéndole su libro. Desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia el lugar que hace unos minutos ocupaba el libro y vio como efectivamente no estaba.<br>—Sí gracias. —Sonrió tiernamente. Estiró el brazo para coger el libro y cuando lo hizo, debido al brusco movimiento que hizo por los nervios, algo cayó de este.  
>—Y esto… —Rió Edward dándole los papeles que se habían caído.<br>—Gracias. —Cuando se fijó en lo que sus manos contenían suspiró, eran las entradas del concierto.

—Buena elección. —Le dijo él mirando las entradas. —Ellos son fantásticos. —Continuó hablando y Bella se dio cuenta de que se refería a los cantantes.  
>—Son los mejores. —Sonrió agarrando las entradas.<br>Entablaron una larga conversación sobre los cantantes. Bella había notado que claramente Edward era su fan, pues conocía muchas canciones sobre ellos, de las cuales habían coincidido en muchas. La favorita de Bella era igual la de Edward.  
>A los pocos minutos se vio hablando animadamente de los jóvenes cantantes. Se introdujeron en una amena charla dando sus opiniones.<p>

—¿Cuándo es? —Preguntó Edward. —El concierto. —Aclaró al ver su rostro confuso.  
>—Ohh, mañana, en Seattle. —Extrañamente estaba hablando con él sin tartamudear y de una manera más natural. Hablar de sus ídolos la animaba mucho.<br>—Lástima que no me enteré, hubiera sido genial ir. —Él le sonrió levemente.  
>—Emm… Bueno sí… Sería…<br>—Cullen, Swan. —Los llamó el profesor cortando su charla. —¿Han terminado? —Se acercó a su mesa. —Ya veo que no. Dejen de hablar y pónganse a trabajar. —Ambos asintieron y obedecieron.

Bella quiso decirle que ella no iba, no iba a entrar en detalles, simplemente se sintió con la necesidad de informarle sobre eso. Le dio lástima ver su rostro triste cuando le dijo que no se había enterado de la fecha. Su yo interno le dijo que lo invitara, ella tenía una entrada libre e ir con él sería fantástico. Pero no se atrevía, no era tan valiente al fin y al cabo.  
>El resto de la clase estuvo literalmente ausente, pensando en la loca idea que había atravesado su mente. ¿Sería capaz de invitarlo?<br>Cogió el libro que guardaba las entradas y decidida las buscó. Le diría a Edward que la acompañara y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Cuando las encontró las cogió rápidamente y sin que él la viera. Cuando quiso hablarle al estridente sonido del timbre que marcaba el final de la clase hizo que cerrara su boca. Mordió sus labios varias veces fastidiada por haber tardando tanto.  
>Con cuidado guardó las entradas en el libro y recogió sus útiles a la par que Edward. Se levantó de su sitió y decidió no colocarse el abrigo.<br>—Adiós Bella. —Le sonrió Edward. —Espero que mañana lo pases bien. —Se colocó demasiado cerca de ella como para que sus neuronas funcionaran como es debido.  
>—Gracias Edward… —Sentir su nombre salir de sus labios le supo a gloria.<p>

—¡Venga no seas cobarde! —Casi le gritó su conciencia. —¡Pídeselo!  
>Él se giró colocando la mochila sobre su hombro derecho ofreciéndole una última sonrisa de despedida.<br>—Ed… Edward… —Tartamudeó Bella. Estaba decidida.  
>—¿Sí? —Se giró hacia ella.<br>—¿Qui… Quieres ir al con… Concierto…? —Se autofelicitó por haber podido decírselo.  
>—¿Ehh…? —El rostro de Edward fue de incredulidad. "Mierda" Pensó, la había jodido.<br>—Toma… Son tuyas. —Le extendió rápidamente las entradas.  
>—Pero yo… —Sabía que él no quería ir con ella e inventó algo rápidamente.<p>

—Invita a quien quieras, es un pase doble. —Agarró la mochila y salió prácticamente corriendo después de entregarle las entradas sin mirar su rostro.  
>En cuanto divisó su coche corrió hacia él. Se sentía estúpida al haber hecho eso. Estaba claro que Edward no quería ir con ella. Había interpretado mal las cosas. Una cosa era que le gustaran los cantantes y otra muy diferente que él quisiese ir con ella, con la chica más antisocial del instituto.<br>Miró, ya dentro de su choche, hacia la entrada del instituto y vio como Edward salía, con las entradas en la mano, mirando hacia el parking con desconcierto.  
>No se demoró en arrancar para poder refugiarse en la seguridad de su hogar.<br>—¡Estúpida! —Se dijo ella misma.

Esa tarde fue la peor de su vida. Se culpaba ella misma por haber dicho eso. Seguramente él se estaba burlando de ella en estos momentos mientras llamaba a alguna de las tantas chicas que tenía a su alrededor para invitarlas al concierto. Quiso dormir y no despertar hasta la semana siguiente. Vivió la peor agonía de su vida, la cual se incrementó cuando despertó al día siguiente para ir nuevamente al instituto.  
>Hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo. Se fue por otros caminos que sabía él no recorrería e hizo hasta lo imposible por no verlo. Se moría de vergüenza.<p>

Demasiado rápido llegó el almuerzo. Se reunió con su amiga Ángela a la entrada de la cafetería y se sentaron en su sitio habitual, apartadas del grupo de las populares. Ninguna de las dos soportaba la hipocresía que en esa mesa reinaba. Atravesó con miedo la cafetería y suspiró tranquila al sentarse ya que Edward no estaba.  
>Comió tranquilamente su jugosa manzana mientras hablaba animadamente con Ángela, la cual estaba muy nerviosa por la operación de su madre.<br>—Ohh Dios mío. —Exclamó Ángela alarmada.  
>—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Bella.<br>—Mira delante de ti. —Giró temerosa su rostro y se paralizó en su sitio. Edward se acercaba a su mesa. Quiso salir corriendo pero cuando lo intentó él ya estaba demasiado cerca.

—Bella, Ángela. —Les dijo sonriendo. Ambas se asombraron de su presencia.  
>—Ed… Edward… —Dijo Bella tremendamente nerviosa.<br>—No me diste tiempo de decírtelo ayer. —Dijo enigmáticamente mientras se sentaba enfrente de ellas, más cerca de Bella que de Ángela, con las entradas en la mano. Bella se sintió morir.  
>—Te agradezco mucho que me las hayas dado, la verdad es que fue genial de tu parte. —Bella lo miró atentamente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.<br>—Ya que son dos podemos aprovecharlo. —Abrió sus ojos y apretó fuertemente sus manos. Se preparó para lo que él le tenía que decir, seguramente le estaba informando de con quien iría. Quiso decirle que no lo hiciera pues eso la dañaría más.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Le sonrió hermosamente.  
>Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Dejó de respirar y se quedó paralizada en su sitio. Empezó a respirar rápidamente, más de lo necesario.<br>—¿Bella…? —Preguntó Edward dudoso al no escuchar su contestación.  
>—Yo… —Quiso hablar pero se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser. Sintió como Ángela le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.<br>—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Edward alarmado al ver que no dejaba de toser. Los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas por la fuerte tos y sus mejillas se pusieron enormemente rojas.

—¿Estás bien? —Esta vez lo preguntó Ángela cuando ya había parado de toser.  
>—Sí… Sí… —Su voz fue rasposa.<br>—¿Entonces…? —Edward sonaba impaciente.  
>Bella lo miró sin creérselo aún. Sintió la necesidad de pellizcar su brazo para saber que no estaba soñando.<br>—Es… Está bien. —Intentó sonreír suavemente pero lo que en realidad quería era chillar de felicidad.  
>—¿Segura? —Le preguntó él.<br>—Segurísima.  
>—Genial. —Ambos sonrieron felices.<p>

—Te daré el dinero de las entradas.  
>—¿Qué?<br>—¿Cuánto te costaron?  
>—Ohh, no, no. No hace falta.<br>—Pero…  
>—Así esta bien.<br>—No sería correcto.  
>—Así esta bien Edward. —Quiso decirle que el hecho de que la invitara ya le bastaba. Ir con él no tenía precio.<p>

—Bueno… —Aún sonaba reticente.  
>—Entonces… ¿Cómo haremos?<br>—Pasaré por ti a las seis. —Se asombró de que se lo dijera tan rápido.  
>—De acuerdo. —No podía dejar de sonreír.<br>—Nos vemos entonces. —Se fue con su grácil paso.  
>Quiso llamarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho donde vivía, pero ya fue demasiado tarde. A lo mejor él ya lo sabía, aunque le extrañaba.<p>

—¡Bella! —Exclamó Ángela.  
>—Ohh Dios mío. —Llevó las manos a su pecho.<br>—¡Woow! —Le dijo su amiga.  
>—Dime que no estoy soñando.<br>—Tienes una cita con Edward Cullen. —Ángela la abrazó.  
>—Tengo una cita con Edward Cullen. —Quiso chillarlo pero reprimió su efusividad debido a que ya todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ella.<br>Giró su rostro y se dio cuenta de que todas las huecas que andaban detrás de Edward le lanzaban miradas asesinas.  
>—¡Ja! Jódanse. —Quiso decirles en la cara.<p>

Los acontecimientos siguientes fueron toda una locura. El día pasó tremendamente rápido para ella. En cuanto llegó a su casa comió rápidamente y subió corriendo a su dormitorio para poder pensar en qué se pondría.  
>Se dio una larga ducha, se embadurnó de crema con olor a vainilla y prácticamente regó toda su ropa sobre la cama.<br>Miró cada prenda, pensó en la mejor combinación y se volvió loca probándose todos los conjuntos que ideó.  
>A las cinco y media ya estaba perfectamente arreglada. Eligió unos vaqueros entubados, sus botas rockeras y una camiseta interior blanca la cual adornó con su camisa de cuadros negros y rojos.<p>

Alisó su pelo, maquillo suavemente su rostro y se miró satisfecha en el espejo. Era ella misma pero con un toque más rockero.  
>Esperó impaciente por la llegada de Edward y rogó a cuanto santo conocía que él no se arrepintiera, porque si era así sabía que no podría soportar eso. La ilusión que la embargaba era tan grande que quiso tenerlo todo perfectamente organizado.<br>Se movió de un lado a otro, revisó mil veces más su ropa y maquillaje y jugueteó con el mando de la tele. Nada le parecía interesante.  
>Brincó en su mullido sofá cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Esparció perfume por todo su cuerpo y con una enorme sonrisa abrió la puerta para encontrarse frente a un Dios.<p>

—Hola. —Saludó Edward.  
>Bella se quedó mirándolo por más tiempo del políticamente correcto. Sintió sus labios secarse y su respiración atascarse en su garganta. Él estaba divinamente perfecto.<br>—Ho… Hola. —Tartamudeó.  
>Lo vio acercarse hasta ella y se puso mucho más nerviosa. Se quedó totalmente paralizada en el marco de la puerta y dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió sus labios sobre su mejilla. El olor de su colonia mezclado con el suyo propio la aturdió. Deseó que no se apartara nunca.<br>—¿Lista? —Le preguntó. Dio un pequeño gemido de desaprobación cuando él se apartó.  
>—Sí. —Contestó alegre.<br>—Vamos. —Caminó hacia su coche dándole a Bella una buena vista de su perfecto cuerpo y su bien formado trasero. Los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba lo hacían verse más apetecible.

Tardó unos segundo en reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente parpadeó varias veces y eliminó los pensamientos para nada castos de su mente.  
>Se acercó hacia su coche, un flameante volvo, lo más rápido posible e intentado no parecer ridícula, pues no quería demostrar su enorme habilidad para tropezar.<br>Vio como él le abría la puerta del copiloto y se enamoró mucho más de Edward. Todo lo que hacía le encantaba y le provocaba que no pudiera dejar de suspirar y sentirse enormemente feliz y dichosa.

El camino a Seattle fue uno de los mejores viajes de su vida. Hablaron durante todo el camino, la mayoría de las veces de los cantantes que verían en poco tiempo. Edward era un chico muy risueño y alegre, lo que provocaba que Bella se sintiera igual que él, pues le contagiaba su alegría.  
>Edward estaba muy interesado en la vida de Bella, pues no paraba de preguntarle por sus gustos y aficiones. Ella estaba encanta de que tuvieran varias cosas en común, se sentía más cerca de ella que nunca.<br>Todo era absolutamente perfecto, hasta que el tema amoroso salió a flote.

—¿Por qué habías decidido no ir al concierto teniendo ya las entradas? —Le preguntó.  
>—No… No tenía con quien ir. —Dijo con vergüenza.<br>—¿Y tu novio? —Bella abrió los ojos.  
>—No tengo novio. —Dijo en murmullos.<br>—Umm… Yo creía que sí. Eres hermosa y tu carácter es admirable.  
>Esta vez si que tuvo que pellizcar su brazo. ¿Acababa Edward Cullen, el chico más perfecto del mundo, de decirle que ella era hermosa?<br>—Yo no… No lo soy. —Admitió.  
>—Claro que sí. —Afirmó seguro. —Eres hermosa. —Repitió esta vez mirándola fijamente.<br>—Gra… Gracias… —Agachó la mirada tremendamente incrédula.

El silencio los envolvió. Las esperanzas de Bella aumentaron de forma vertiginosa. ¿Acaso tenía alguna posibilidad con Edward? No quería ilusionarse porque sabía que su alocada imaginación rápidamente veía cosas donde no debía y le parecía tan imposible que él se pudiera fijar en ella.  
>Quiso decirle lo que ella pensaba de él. Quiso decirle que lo amaba desde hace más de un año y que le parecía una persona fascinante. Quiso hacerlo, pero todo se quedó ahí, en un querer. Nunca se atrevería a confesarle lo que sentía. Si no podía hacerlo mediante una carta mucho menos en persona.<p>

Llegaron en menos de lo que le hubiera gustado. Vieron el gran bullicio que se había montado a las afueras de donde sería el concierto. Cientos de personas hacían fila para poder entrar, otras discutían por los puestos y otras simplemente gritaban a sus ídolos.  
>—Cuanta gente. —Dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a la fila. En un acto totalmente repentino agarró su mano e hizo que se detuviera.<br>—Son estradas vip. —Le aclaró.  
>—Ohh. —Le encantó la perfecta "O" que formaron sus labios. "Carnosos labios", pensó Bella.<br>—Podemos entrar ya. —Informó y volvió a jalar de su mano en dirección contraria.  
>No se soltaron, sencillamente empezaron a caminar en la dirección que había dicho Bella. Le encantó esa escena, se sentía tan bien su tacto.<p>

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy típico. Esperar media hora más para que el concierto empezara. Mientras tanto hablaron del buen trabajo que habían hecho con la decoración. Extrañamente con Edward siempre tenía un tema de conversación.  
>Cuando por fin empezó y los cantantes hicieron su aparición no pudieron evitar gritar de emoción.<br>Cantaron a todo pulmón las canciones, sintiendo como sus gargantas se sobre esforzaban, mas no les importó.  
>Hubo un momento en el que se miraron fijamente y en un movimiento totalmente inesperado Edward se acercó un poco más a Bella y, agarrando su mano, elevó sus brazos a la par mientras saltaba al ritmo de la alocada canción, mezcla de rock y heavy metal.<br>Bella se contagió de su entusiasmo y cantó lo mejor que pudo las canciones que tan bien se sabía.  
>Cuando acabó se sentían totalmente exhaustos pero satisfechos. Lo pasaron el grande.<p>

—Ha sido genial. —Comentó Bella.  
>—Ha sido increíble. Gracias por esto. —Edward le sonrió encantadoramente.<br>—No ha sido nada. —Él ni siquiera se podía imaginar que la que se sentía agradecida era Bella. Ahora lo amaba mucho más.  
>—Nunca imaginé que te gustara el rock.<br>—¿Por qué no? Es lo mejor.  
>—Sin duda. —Rieron a la par.<br>Llegaron al coche y Bella ya se sentía triste de que todo acabara.

—¿Te apetece ir a cenar? —Edward volvió a sorprenderla con otra pregunta.  
>—Sí mucho. —Esta vez su respuesta fue segura y sin titubeos.<br>—¿La Bella Italiana? —Sugirió.  
>—Fantástico. —Le sonrió sinceramente.<br>Él volvió a abrirle la puerta mientras sonreía. Genuinamente y en la cabeza de Bella eran una pareja de enamorados disfrutando de una perfecta noche.  
>El viaje fue corto, el restaurante quedaba bastante cerca de donde se encontraban. La cena fue amena y la comida deliciosa. Definitivamente era su restaurante favorito y más ahora que lo había podido compartir con Edward.<p>

Demasiado pronto se vieron de camino a casa. Bella deseaba que ese día no acabara nunca. Había sido tan perfecto que le daba pena que acabara tan rápido. No sabía que le deparaba el siguiente día de clases, además de que tenían un fin de semana por delante.  
>Tenía miedo de que él se olvidara de todo esto el lunes, porque no sabía si se comportaría con ella de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Tal vez fingía no tener ningún trato con ella en el instituto por la popularidad y todas esas tonterías.<br>Miró triste por la ventana que ya habían llegado a su casa. Vio su hogar en total penumbra, lo que quería decir que sus padres llegarían mañana de su viaje de negocios.

Antes de que pudiera abrir su puerta esta fue abierta por Edward, el cual le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. No dudó en tomarla, una oportunidad así no se repetiría nunca. Disfrutó de su cálido tacto y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de no soltarlo nunca.  
>—Espero que lo hayas pasado bien. —Le dijo Edward demasiado cerca de su rostro cuando ya ella había salido. La puerta se cerró debido a que él la tenía prácticamente acorralada entre su cuerpo y el coche.<br>—Sí, ha sido perfecto. —Contestó con nerviosismo.  
>—Me alegra mucho. —Se acercó un poco más. Bella tembló entera. —Ha sido genial compartirlo contigo.<p>

Sintió como su corazón se derretía ante sus palabras. No quiso imaginarse que él quería besarla, aunque la cercanía de sus rostros eso le indicaba. "Todo cuento de hadas acaba a la media noche." Se repitió varias veces para que su traicionero corazón dejara de intentar salirse de su pecho. Él nunca haría algo así, porque si lo hacía haría que ella se metiera de cuajo en el camino de la ilusión de poder iniciar algo juntos.

—Ed… Ward… —Susurró cuando él elevó sus brazos y los colocó, con las manos apoyadas en el coche, a la altura de su cadera.  
>—Nunca te has dado cuenta… —Le susurró enigmáticamente.<br>—¿De… De qué? —Tartamudeó.  
>—De lo que pasa a tu alrededor, de que intentaba acercarme a ti. —Sintió su respiración cortarse debido a sus palabras y a que había empezado a acariciar su cadera con sus dedos pulgares.<br>—Yo no…  
>—Eres tan inocente e ingenua. —Acercó su rostro más al de ella, el cual estaba totalmente colorado.<p>

Bella miró sus hermosos ojos verdes y sintió que se perdía en ellos. Deseo, con todas sus fuerzas, que él terminara de acercarse y la besara dulcemente.  
>—Yo… Yo… No sé… —No podía decir nada coherente.<br>—Mi inocente Bella… —Sintió su dulce aliento impactar en su rostro.  
>—Ed… —No pudo seguir hablando. Los carnosos labios de Edward hicieron que se callara.<br>Sintió su corazón explotar de alegría.  
>Primero fue un leve roce, sus labios cubrieron los de la castaña dulcemente, probando, tentando. Después agarró suavemente sus caderas y la acercó más a su cuerpo, el cual se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo. Aplastó más los masculinos labios sobre los de Bella y ella sintió que entraba en otra dimensión.<p>

Justamente él, el chico que más amaba, la estaba besando en este momento. Aún no se lo creía, Edward le estaba dando su primer beso. La imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, para saber que era real, la embargó tan fuertemente que no pude detener a sus brazos que se elevaron dejando que sus manos se enredaran en las suaves hebras cobrizas.  
>Jadeó en sus labios y se sintió más segura. Los movió a la par que él y se dejó envolver por las sensaciones que él le estaba trasmitiendo. Nunca la habían besado, pero él lo hacía perfectamente bien.<p>

Tuvieron que separar sus ansiosas bocas para coger aire. La miró fijamente y antes de que la vergüenza la atacara Edward volvió a sellar sus labios con los suyos. Estaba vez se movieron más ansiosos, disfrutando de las sensaciones. Bella se bebió sus suspiros y disfrutó del suave tacto de sus labios.  
>Tuvieron que volverse a separar por la necesidad humana de conseguir oxígeno. Lo miró fijamente, con las mejillas totalmente coloradas y la respiración entrecortada. No sabía que decir. Solo quería volver a besarlo.<p>

—No sabes lo que esperé por esto. —Le dijo él apoyando su frente en la de ella.  
>—Te amo. —Quiso decirle, pero no se atrevió, a pesar de todo el hecho de que la besara no significaba que la amara.<br>—Es… Y yo y… No sé… Pero… —No paraba de tartamudear incoherencias. Edward rió levemente y volvió a besarla, esta vez más demandantemente.  
>Bella sintió que se derretiría en su sitio cuando en ese beso también intervino su lengua. El sabor de Edward era totalmente adictivo y sentía que podía morir en ese momento, porque lo haría feliz.<br>Bella no sabía que decir, solo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y sus impulsos, haciendo que ese beso fuera totalmente perfecto. El único espacio libre de su corazón, el cual no le pertenecía a Edward, fue llenado esa noche con sus besos. Se tatuó en su alma, en su vida.

Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno él se quedó mirando su colorado rostro. Acarició suavemente con sus pulgares sus mejillas, trasmitiéndole una cálida sensación. Ella no sabía que decir o qué hacer. Se sentía tan feliz que la alegría nublaba su cabeza, impidiéndole pensar en nada coherente para decir o hacer.  
>—Gracias por esta noche. —Le susurró Edward suavemente.<br>—No… No hay nada que agradecer. —Se sentía levemente cohibida por las sensaciones. No sabía como actuar y eso la ponía más nerviosa aún.  
>—¿Nunca te has dado cuenta verdad? —Le preguntó con un tono de voz que mostraba un leve reproche.<br>—Yo… No… Nunca pude imaginarlo. —Terminó la frase sonando más segura.

—Siempre parecías tan distante, tan lejana que no sabía si tenía alguna posibilidad contigo.  
>—Yo pensaba que tú… Que no querías…<br>—No soy bueno en esto. —Le aclaró mientras volvía a reanudar las caricias en sus mejillas.  
>—¡Isabella! —Dio un brinco en su sitio cuando la demandante voz de su madre retumbó por todo el lugar. Se separó rápidamente de Edward y miró asustada hacia la puerta de su casa. Se suponía que sus padres no estaban.<br>—Ma… Má… —Dijo temerosa.  
>—¿Qué haces? —La miró acusadoramente.<br>—Yo… Yo solo…  
>—Entra ahora mismo a casa. —Obedeció rápidamente. Se giró hacia Edward cuando su madre entró.<p>

—Será mejor que le hagas caso.  
>—Lo… Lo siento mucho… Yo pensaba que…<br>—No te preocupes, ya hablaremos sobre esto. —Se sintió tremendamente desilusionada.  
>—Está bien. —Bajó la mirada.<br>—No pienses que es un juego. Lo aclararemos todo mañana. —Le sonrió reconfortantemente.  
>—De acuerdo. —Bella le devolvió la sonrisa enormemente feliz. Antes de que pudiera girarse un rápido movimiento de Edward la alarmó. Dio un casto beso sobre sus labios que la dejó totalmente aturdida.<br>Edward sonrió pícaramente y se separó de ella.

—Nos vemos.  
>—Adios… —Contestó Bella con voz soñadora.<br>Se quedó mirando fijamente todos los movimientos de Edward hasta que su coche desapareció al final de la calle.  
>Con un suspiro se giró hacia su casa y temió por todo lo que le diría su madre. Fue una tonta al no asegurarse de si sus padres estaban o no.<br>Caminó con paso vacilante y cerró la puerta silenciosamente, intentando librarse de la charla que le daría su madre.

—Isabella. —Su madre le habló demandantemente.  
>—Mamá… —La miró temerosa.<br>—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, no te dejes llevar por las hormonas e intenta que tu padre no se entere. —Su madre le sonrió feliz.  
>Bella abrió los ojos abruptamente, para nada se esperaba eso.<br>—¿No vas a castigarme?  
>—¿Debería?<br>—No lo sé… Yo…  
>—Hija… —Acarició su melena. —Yo ya asumí que estás creciendo y es lógico que te gusten los chicos y quieras descubrir el mundo. Está lleno de cosas hermosas que tienes que descubrir, yo no te lo privaré. Solo ten más cuidado, ya sabes como es tu padre.<br>—Sí… Sí… —Estaba alucinando.

—No quiero ser la típica madre coñazo. Así que me ahorraré una charla contigo. Sé que eres lo suficientemente madura como para saber de todas las consecuencias que traen los actos, así que solo te diré que tomes precauciones, no quiero ser abuela tan joven.  
>—¡Mamá! —Chilló Bella.<br>—Hija, yo también he sido joven y sé que a esta edad quieres comerte el mundo y claro que puedes hacerlo, pero con cabeza. —Le dio un fuerte abrazo. —Ve a dormir. —Besó el tope de su cabeza y caminó en dirección a la cocina feliz.

Bella se fue a dormir tremendamente asombrada. Nunca imaginó que su madre era una persona tan liberal. Dejó de lado esos pensamientos cuando se acordó de los besos de Edward. Se sentía en un paraíso del que jamás quería salir. Nunca imaginó que algo así le podría pasar a ella. Había sido besada por Edward Cullen. Aún no podía creérselo.  
>Esa misma noche tomó la decisión que por tanto tiempo rondó por su cabeza. Le escribiría esa carta y aprovecharía que el lunes era San Valentín para dársela, no en persona claro, y poder ver como reaccionaba. Según eso le confesaría todos sus sentimientos.<p>

El fin de semana fue un total caos para ella. Quiso esperar pacientemente por la llegada de Edward. Él le había dicho que la iría a ver y estaba segura de que cumpliría su palabra. Se levantó muy temprano el sábado, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y cuando quiso sentarse a esperar una llamada de su amiga la alarmó.  
>Ángela estaba muy preocupada, la operación de su madre no había salido como lo esperaban y estaba asustada de que las cosas empeoraran. Bella se sintió culpable por no haberle preguntado y fue corriendo hacia el hospital a estar con su amiga y darle ánimos. Olvidó totalmente que esperaba por Edward.<p>

Pasó prácticamente todo el fin de semana en el hospital junto a Ángela. Le dio todo su apoyo y estuvo a su lado en todo momento.  
>El domingo por la mañana les avisaron de que ya todo estaba en orden y que su madre había salido en perfecto estado del tratamiento postoperatorio. Ambas se sintieron felices.<br>En la tarde Bella volvió a su casa y se dedicó de lleno a escribir la carta para Edward. No sabía si él había ido el sábado o no, pues sus padres, ahora sí, no estaban. Les había surgido una reunión inesperada y se excusaron en una nota con ella.

Dio todo de sí en esa carta. La rescribió millones de veces. Rompió muchas que no le gustaban y dejó su dormitorio lleno de bolas de papel. Quería que quedara lo más perfectamente posible. Quería trasmitirle todo lo que sentía tal y como ella lo vivía. Le escribió sobre sus sentimientos, desde cuando llevaba enamorada de él y le dio varias pistas para que él supiera que era ella.  
>Finalmente, a las doce de la noche y después de treinta folios en el suelo, se vio introduciendo la carta en un hermoso sobre con decoraciones doradas que había comprado específicamente para la ocasión.<br>Sentía sus manos tremendamente agotadas pero estaba feliz de que por fin pudo dar el gran paso. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar y vigilar a Edward.

No pudo parar de temblar en todo el camino que tuvo que recorrer que la separaba del instituto. Llevaba la carta cuidadosamente guardada en su mochila, la cual no podía parar de mirar en todo momento, como si de un instante a otro fuera a desintegrarse por arte de magia.  
>En cuanto llegó al aparcamiento buscó con la mirada el volvo de Edward, pero sabía perfectamente que él llegaba siempre tarde y por lo tanto aún no estaba. Se escabulló hasta su primera clase, ya que Ángela no iría porque se quedaría cuidando a su madre.<br>Se alarmó demasiado cuando se percató de la pomposa decoración que reinaba en los pasillos del instituto.

Todo estaba lleno de grandes corazones de cartulinas de llamativos colores, los cuales llevaban impresos varias frases románticas. Grandes pancartas deseando un feliz día de los enamorados la pusieron un poco melancólica, pues aún no sabía si tendría su día de los enamorados.  
>Aprovecharía la hora del almuerzo para dejar la carta en el casillero de Edward y después se escondería en el cuarto de la limpieza, que quedaba enfrente, para poder ver, a través de la pequeña mirilla que poseía la puerta, qué hacía Edward al leer la carta. Solo esperaba que lo hiciera delante de su mirada, porque sino no sabría como reaccionar.<p>

Las horas trascurrieron rápidamente. Como su profesor de matemáticas no había asistido a clase y les tocaba dos horas seguidas con él, pues también era su tutor, tuvieron que permanecer en la misma clase las dos horas anteriores al almuerzo. Por una parte eso la ayudó, pues pudo tener tiempo para maquinar bien su plan y se aseguró de no encontrarse con Edward. Aún no sabía como reaccionaría y lo mejor fue no verlo.  
>En cuanto el timbre dio paso a la hora del almuerzo se tardó más de lo normal en recoger sus libros y esperó que todo quedara vacío. Él día estaba frío y lluvioso, por eso la mayoría de estudiantes se encontraban en la cafetería, pues allí había un cálido clima debido a la calefacción.<p>

Salió con pasos lentos de la clase y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera descubrir su plan. Se dirigió a la zona de los casilleros de la clase de Edward y miró atentamente todos los pasillos. Se moriría de la vergüenza si la pillaban. Miró por tercera vez que no hubiera nadie, entró a los servicios y cuando los vio vacíos salió decidida hacia el casillero de Edward. En un rápido movimiento, con su corazón latiendo a cien por hora, sus manos temblando y su respiración entrecortada introdujo la carta y se aseguró de que no se rompiera. Escuchó unas voces femeninas provenir del pasillo oeste, cerca de las clases de dibujo, por lo que corrió acelerada hacia el cuarto de limpieza.

Se encerró en él y miró con sigilo todo lo que pasaba en el pasillo. Sabía que Edward tenía que venir a por sus libros del cambio de hora así que tendría que ver la carta a la fuerza.  
>Se percató de que las voces que había escuchado pertenecían a las huecas de siempre. Las hermanas Denalí y Jessica junto a Laurent se acercaban hablando fuertemente y riendo en chillonas carcajadas. Se detuvieron en los casilleros, cerca del de Edward, y detuvieron su charla. Bella agudizó el oído para enterarse de lo que hablaban.<p>

—¿Creéis que todo saldrá bien? —Preguntó la voz de Jessica.  
>—Claro que sí. El plan es perfecto. —Le contestó alguna de sus amigas.<br>—Espero que sí, estoy deseosa porque llegue la hora.  
>—Nada saldrá mal, en menos de lo que canta un gallo tendrás a Edward totalmente rendido a tus pies.<br>Bella no sabía de qué hablaban pero no pintaba nada bien. Sabía de sobra que ellas andaban detrás de Edward y que si se lo propondrían podrían embaucarlo. Se sintió triste.  
>—¿Entonces besa bien? —Preguntó otra vez Jessica.<br>—No lo sabes tú bien. En la fiesta de James yo pude probar esos ricos labios que tiene y lo hace de maravilla. —Todas se rieron a la par.  
>—Estoy deseosa porque todo pase. Es imposible que se siga resistiendo a mí.<br>—Lo tendrás en la palma de tu mano. —Volvieron a reír mientras se marchaban.

Bella no sabía muy bien que planeaban hacer con Edward, pero se sintió tremendamente desolada cuando escuchó las palabras de Laurent. Ella ya lo había besado y Bella era consciente de que todas sus palabras eran ciertas. Edward besaba muy bien, más que bien, e ilusamente había pensando que ella era la primera o que por lo menos no había caído en las manos de esas arpías devora hombres.  
>Se arrepintió de haberle escrito la carta y, aunque ahora no podía recuperarla, quiso intentarlo. No había puesto su nombre pero si le había dado ciertas pistas con las cuales cualquiera sabría que era de ella. No supo que hacer, por su mente pasaron miles de cosas. Sabía que Edward no se fijaría en ella como para llegar a enamorarse, aunque ilusamente así lo había creído.<p>

Sabía que tenía una charla pendiente con Edward sobre el beso del viernes pero ya no se sentía igual de animada que en la mañana. El grupo de las huecas populares del instituto la desanimaron completamente. Se arrepintió de todo. De escribirle, de haberse dejado besar, de haberse enamorado. Edward no era un chico para ella y solo quería olvidarlo.  
>El sonido del timbre la alarmó, tenía que recuperar su carta a como de lugar. Intentó salir del cuarto de limpieza para intentarlo, pero un gran bullicio le alertó de que ya era tarde. Corrió de nuevo dentro del cuarto de limpieza y observó todo a través de la mirilla.<p>

Sintió los latidos de su corazón golpear en sus oídos cuando vio a Edward acercarse hacia su casillero. Rezó a cuanto santo conocía porque algo le hubiera pasado a su carta para que él no la leyera, aunque sabía que era prácticamente imposible que él no la viera.  
>Vio casi a cámara lenta como Edward se giraba hacia su casillero, abría la metálica puerta y se quedaba fijamente concentrado en su contenido. Bella quiso llorar en ese momento por la desesperación.<br>Él sacó un sobre blanco que supuso era el suyo, miró a duras penas lo que tenía escrito en la cara delantera y, cuando menos Bella lo imaginó, hizo diminutos pedazos con él.

Sintió que algo dentro de ella se destrozaba. No había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera lo abrió para leerlo. Lo rompió con tal fastidio que imaginó que lo que rompía era su corazón. Lo vio acercarse a la papelera más cercana y tirar los pedazos irreconocibles del blanco sobre con furia dentro del plateado cubo de basura.  
>No soportó la quemazón de su pecho y las lágrimas en sus ojos, por lo que se giró y contempló la lúgubre oscuridad que envolvía el cuarto de limpieza.<p>

Quiso chillar, salir corriendo y decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a Edward. Quiso pegarlo, atacarlo por haberla enamorado, aunque no fuera su culpa, y ahora destrozarla de esa manera.  
>Dejó sus lágrimas fluir libremente. Muy en el fondo sabía que tampoco era culpa de Edward. Él no tenía la obligación de abrir una tonta carta en su casillero pero se había ilusionado tanto al principio que el dolor aumentó a cada minuto que pasaba.<br>Espero hasta que los pasillos se quedaron desiertos, secó sus lágrimas, arregló su arrugada ropa y salió, con paso vacilante, hacia el pasillo.  
>Sabía que le tocaba biología, pero no quería verlo porque sabía que no soportaría hacerlo. Solo le dedicó una última mirada a su casillero, como si él fuera el culpable y se fue hacia su coche.<p>

Se quedó ahí las tres horas restantes de clase. Ni siquiera se fue hacia su casa, que aunque le apetecía mucho, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para conducir. Había escuchado sobre lo doloroso que es el desamor pero hasta que no lo vivió en carne propia no aprendió que era verdad, que no era un mito inventado por los desdichados.  
>Había visto a muchos estudiantes, que no habían entrado a clase, celebrar el día de los "enamorados". Le dio mucho fastidio ver sus muestras de amor. Vio a varias parejas besándose animadamente y a muchos chicos entregando grandes ramos de rosas a sus novias. Una frenética sensación de celos la atravesó. Se vio obligada a apretar los dientes fuertemente, ella también deseaba su historia de amor, ella también quería sentirse amada.<p>

Cuando ya el estacionamiento quedó prácticamente vacío, a excepción de varios coches la mayoría de profesores, se dirigió hacia su casillero, pues tenía que coger su libro de historia para hacer los deberes que le habían mandado a primera hora. Ni siquiera se había percatado de si estaba el coche de Edward, no lo había visto salir y tampoco quiso mirar hacia el lado opuesto, donde aparcaba su coche, porque ya le daba absolutamente igual todo.  
>Con la mirada concentrada en el suelo fue hacia donde se situaba su casillero, en cuanto llegó elevó la mirada y se llevó una gran sorpresa.<br>Allí, en la puerta de su casillero, había cuatro hermosas rosas rojas.

Con pasos vacilantes se acercó hacia ellas y las cogió con expresión dudosa. No tenía idea de quien podrían ser. Observó la hermosura de sus flores favoritas y no pudo evitar llevarlas hacia su nariz para absorber el magnífico olor que poseían. Se deleitó con él, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar lo máximo posible. Volvió a mirar la puerta del casillero y vio un papel allí. Lo abrió temerosa de lo que se podría encontrar, deseaba que no fuera una broma, y vio escrito, con una perfecta caligrafía que se le hizo muy familiar, bonitas pero desconcertantes palabras:

**_Quise hacer esto de una forma diferente,_**  
><strong><em>pero no pude contactar contigo y eso me desespera.<em>**  
><strong><em>Por favor reúnete conmigo en el prado que hay<em>**  
><strong><em>detrás del instituto.<em>**  
><strong><em>Solo será un momento, tenemos que aclarar todo.<em>**  
><strong><em>Estaré esperando por ti a la salida de clases.<em>**  
><strong><em>Déjame desearte un feliz día de San Valentín<em>**  
><strong><em>como es debido.<em>**  
><strong><em>Besos…<em>**

Bella se quedó totalmente perpleja ante esas palabras. No se podía creer que fueran verdaderas. Vio que no tenían remitente y eso la puso más nerviosa aún, ¿quién podría ser?, ¿sería una broma?  
>No supo qué hacer, ¿y si iba y no había nadie ahí? Tenía miedo y se sentía confusa, nunca le había pasado algo así y aunque las palabras le parecieron hermosas no le pasó desapercibido ese tono de picardía del final. Lo meditó varias veces y no supo llegar a una conclusión fija. Demasiado rápido se vio caminando, casi por inercia, hacia el prado citado.<p>

Llegó en menos de lo que deseó. Tenía las flores apretadas fuertemente entre sus manos al igual que al papel. Intentó no arrugarlo y aunque no lo consiguió del todo no lo arruinó completamente. Estaba desconcertada y se vio tentada de dar media vuelta en muchas ocasiones aunque su conciencia le decía que enfrentara todo con la frente en alto y con orgullo, pero lo que sí sabía, aunque quería negarlo, era que aún su traicionero corazón le decía que podía ser Edward. Estaba hecha un lío con todas las sensaciones que sentía.

Llegó hacia el prado en el que la habían citado y se apoyó en el árbol más cercano que encontró. No vio a nadie y eso la alarmó rápidamente, seguramente era una broma y ella había caído como una tonta. Aún así decidió esperar unos minutos más, en los cuales se entretuvo volviendo a releer la nota que había recibido.  
>Miró su reloj insistentemente y vio alarmada que ya habían pasado más de diez minutos. Con la furia recorriendo sus venas y las lágrimas inundando sus ojos se dejó llevar por sus instintos.<p>

Con furia rompió el papel que tenía entre sus manos y maldiciendo entre dientes destrozó dos de las cuatro rosas que poseía. Se culpó ella misma por haber caído en un maldito juego. Le habían visto la cara de tonta nuevamente. Tiró con furia las dos rosas restantes, una a una. Le costó más de lo debido, era la primera vez que recibía flores y encima tenía que ser una maldita broma. Con desdén y furia tiró la última y la pisoteó con exagerada fuerza.  
>—Bella… —Se quedó paralizada al escuchar esa melodiosa voz. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con los desconcertantes ojos de Edward, los cuales se intercambiaban entre ella y las destrozadas rosas. No podía ser cierto, no él.<p>

—Pensé que te gustarían. —Miró con tristeza las rosas, si es que ahora se les podía llamar así.  
>—Pues ya ves que no. —No supo por qué lo hizo, qué la impulsó a decir esas dañinas palabras, pero verlo la llenó de furia e hizo que su corazón doliera.<br>—Entonces ¿por… Por qué estás aquí? —Se sintió mal al escuchar su tono de voz, triste y dolido.  
>—Curiosidad. —Dijo entre dientes. Su respiración era entrecortada, sentía los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.<br>—Estaba equivocado. —Dijo más para si mismo que para Bella. —Pensé que tal vez tú y yo… —Esta vez la miró y Bella se derritió con la mirada que le dio. Se odió a si misma por hacerle eso y más cuando vio que su brazo salía de detrás de su espalda y ahí, en su mano derecha, había un gran y hermoso ramo lleno de muchas rosas rojas.

—Edward… —Susurró.  
>—No esperé esto así pero bueno, me equivoqué. Toma era para ti, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. —Se agachó lentamente y dejó el gran ramo en la húmeda hierba.<br>Bella sintió su corazón marchitarse al ver sus movimientos. Sus ojos se aguaron cuando lo vio sonreírle tristemente y darse la vuelta en dirección contraria a la suya.  
>Se quedó paralizada por un momento, viendo la situación que la envolvía. No podía creerse esto aún, pero el amor de su vida se iba delante de sus ojos y ella no lo dejaría pasar así. Tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo y tenía que hacerlo ya.<p>

—¡Edward espera! —Gritó mientras empezaba a correr, en el camino rápidamente se agachó para coger el hermoso ramo y se incorporó en segundos para detener su marcha. No había hecho caso a sus palabras.  
>—¡Edward, por favor! —Le chilló otra vez, mas no recibió contestación alguna.<br>Tropezó a medio camino y, aunque logró estabilizarse, casi se cae. El brusco movimiento hizo que su tobillo doliera levemente.  
>—¡Edward! —Esta vez logró llegar a donde estaba y en un movimiento rápido agarró su mano, él se detuvo.<br>—Edward por favor… —Le dijo aún situada detrás de él. Se giró lentamente.

—Bella no tiene importancia. —No la miró mientras hablaba.  
>—Para mí sí. —Sus palabras eran entrecortadas.<br>—Podemos seguir siendo amigos… Olvídalo.  
>—No, no quiero. —Vio que intentó replicar pero lo calló. —Solo no pensé lo que decía, estaba dolida. —Él la miró sin comprender.<br>—Yo… Yo vi… La carta. —Dijo finalmente.  
>—Es tuya. —Ni siquiera preguntó, directamente lo afirmó.<br>—Sí pero ya no importa. —Controló sus emociones. Le dolía recordar ese momento.  
>—Por eso te cité aquí Bella. Sé que es tuya, reconocería siempre tu letra.<p>

Bella se quedó perpleja ante sus palabras. Si él la había roto como lo sabía.  
>—Pero… Yo vi como tú… La rompiste. —Desvió la mirada.<br>—¿Qué?  
>—Te vi desde el cuarto de limpieza.<br>—Yo no…  
>—No puedes negarlo.<br>—Bella yo no he roto tu carta. —Metió sus manos dentro de su chaqueta y vio como efectivamente sacaba el sobre que contenía su carta.  
>—Pero cómo…<br>—Yo solo tiré una invitación de Jessica para una fiesta de esta noche.

Bella se sintió morir en ese momento. Quería cavar un hoyo en la tierra y enterrarse para siempre. Se sentía tremendamente ridícula y avergonzada.  
>—Lo siento… —Susurró desviando la mirada.<br>—¿De verdad pensaste que tiraría tu carta?  
>—Yo… Yo solo vi que rompías un sobre parecido y pensé que tú… —Quiso llorar de desesperación en ese momento.<br>—Bella. —Sintió las suaves manos de Edward agarrar dulcemente su rostro, sus miradas se encontraron. —Mírame. —Lo hizo.  
>—No te quedaron claros mis sentimientos el otro día. —Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de golpearse con algo por tonta.<br>—Yo… Yo solo no sé… Lo siento. —Una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

—Mi tonta Bella. —Le sonrió él mientras secaba la lágrima. —Si tu madre no nos hubiera interrumpido te lo habría dicho.  
>—¿El… el qué?<br>—Como ya te dije siempre quise acercarme a ti, pero parecía que siempre me alejabas. Te ponías nerviosa y a duras penas contestabas a mis palabras. Tenía miedo de decírtelo, pero no lo soporté más el otro día.  
>—Edward… —Casi protestó.<br>—Te amo. —Bella sintió su corazón y su alma saltar de alegría al mismo tiempo. Su estómago se contrajo por la emoción y una sonrisa cegadora apareció en su rostro.  
>—Ahora sé que tú también lo haces y me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes. —Bella se ruborizó cuando comprendió que él se refería a las palabras de su carta.<p>

—Yo también te amo. —Sintió su boca ser avasallada por los dulces labios de Edward.  
>Ese fue el mejor besó de su vida y se lo confirmó la espiral que sintió en su estómago, la cual le trasmitió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.<br>Siempre pensó que ese tipo de historias solo pasaban en las películas y en los cuentos de hadas. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que era mentira. Ella también tenía su príncipe azul, que también la amaba y su tan anhelada historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**¿Cómo están? Bueno, como ya saben que soy un desastre y que no tengo remedio pues aquí estoy entregándoles una historia que se suponía debería haber sido publicada ayer, ya que mi idea fue escribir una historia por San Valentín. En fin… Por problemas de tiempo y de exámenes no pude terminarla ayer así que he dado todo de mí para acabarla hoy.**

**No quiero aburrirlas, solo espero que les guste, que la disfruten como yo cuando la escribí y que me dejen su opinión. Ya saben que estoy abierta a todas las opiniones siempre y cuando no sean despectivas.**

**Bueno no hay mucho que decirles, espero lo hayan pasado bien ayer y bueno no se apuren si no tuvieron con que celebrar este día, tampoco merece tanto jejeje, simplemente me contagié de esta idea y quise plasmarla, pues llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y no pude evitarlo jejeje, lo del 14 de febrero solo fue una excusa para escribirla.**

**Sin más que decir, feliz 14 de febrero, atrasado ya sé pero ya me conocen snif…**  
><strong>Feliz San Valentín o en mi caso San Solterín para todos xD<strong>  
><strong>Muerdi-Kisses!<strong>  
><strong>By: Crazy Cullen! :)<strong>


End file.
